


Sandwich

by purplesk



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是突然閃過腦中的一個畫面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> 我目前還不知道要怎麼樣擺斜線前後，所以，就先用『&』吧！

　　「所以，你有把那個三明治吃完嗎？」

　　

　　說也奇怪，Solo也想不起來自己為什麼會主動告訴眼前這小子關於那天自己跳下水救他之前正坐在貨車裡享用美食。必須承認，當時Solo是有點不怎麼開心，畢竟Illya那小子開船技術真差，居然蠻橫地一個甩彎，完全沒顧慮到自己還沒站穩就被甩飛出去——完美的落水弧線，還剛好躲開了敵人的追擊的子彈。

　　更妙的是，當自己拖著疲憊的身子躲到一旁的貨車裡時，還如此幸運地看到了放在副駕駛座上的野餐籃：酒、水果和三明治。真有意思的組合，而且還放在無人的車上，這名司機大哥打算開車去哪享受這些美食呢？不過這都不重要了，反正全部都一同沉入海底。

　　Solo不否認他當時確實想直接倒車然後離開眼前的是非之地，那時候，他一面喝酒一面望著車窗外那場鬧劇，就像貓追老鼠的搞笑戲碼——Illya到底有沒有注意到自己跌下水了呢？好吧，這好像也沒那麼重要。

　　算是帶著點看好戲以及些許報復的心態，Solo在安全的貨車內享用食物之際，也把眼前的瘋狂追逐當作配菜下嚥。而當他放下三明治並打算直接離開充斥著危險的戰場時，Illya的船就在那一秒被打沉，這不是按照Solo的劇本演出，所以令方才吃飽喝足的人思忖了一下。

　　眼看著快艇慢慢被黑色的海水吞沒，敵人像餓的發昏的狼環伺在旁，這是溜走的好時機，而且他們都有共識：特工們喜歡單打獨鬥。若是角色對調，Solo相信Illya也會明白當時自己的顧慮以及決定。

　　他在心中嘆氣，然後啟動貨車，伸手、打檔，踩下油門……

　　

　　※※※

　　聳肩，Solo朝天際吐了口白煙。

　　

　　「三明治味道還不錯。」沒有正面回答蘇俄大男孩的疑惑，奸詐的美國CIA情報員喜歡玩繞圈子的遊戲。

　　

　　Illya雙手環胸，眉心微擰，明顯地露出一副不買單的模樣。Solo還是不怎麼在意對方——誤打誤撞、不打不相識的現任夥伴——的回應，反正不管那個三明治好吃與否，或者Solo是否吃完它，都與Solo最後踩下油門將貨車開進海中並將Illya從海腹撈出無關。

　　

　　「你沒吃過沒三明治嗎？」挑眉，CIA特工故意揶揄著，可是今天蘇俄大男孩卻不中招，「好吧，那下次我做一份讓你嘗嘗。」瞅著高大的夥伴，Solo想草草結束話題，卻又忍不住地、不小心流露出些許關心。

　　

　　他將煙撚熄，拿起掛在椅背上的西裝，從夥伴身邊擦肩而過。今天，他沒什麼心情與突然提起往事的夥伴閒聊那些陳年舊事。

　　

　　「Solo。」

　　「嗯？」回首，那位金髮大男孩的肩膀線條看起來柔軟了一點。

　　「謝謝。」

　　

　　眨眼，Solo不確定對方是為了哪件事跟自己道謝，但能從嘴巴硬度跟鑽石差不多的Illya口中得到一句感激之言，也算是為無聊的今日添加了些許色彩。

　　CIA情報員沒有回應，輕輕地勾起了迷人的微笑，轉身，他踏下階梯。

　　


End file.
